thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kitty305
Welcome! I'm Ava. So far i've created the Bella Sara Wiki and i'd love it if you would help me! Add to the gallery or write a comment on the letters page. If you have any ideas write a request on the Questions page. If your confused, ask a Question on my talk page! * Are you a Bella Sara member? '''i love true followers! I am a member myself. * '''Write to me whenever you want! I might not answer quickly, but i will reply to every letter you write to me. I also contribute to WikiHow, the how to manual that you can edit. Check it out! They always could use some editing! Have fun! Kitty305 19:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Helpful tips when building the structure of the wiki, i always make sure all pages are linked somewhere, so that you can find it easily instead of having to search for something and hope that there is a page about it. I have found this method of finding pictures i need easy. Unfortunatly, it only works for a mac computar. press command, shift, 4, at the same time and a cross will come up where your mouse was on the screen. click and drag a rectangle to crop the photo. It will automatically save to your desktop. This allows you to take any picture on any website. It is called a screenshot. Hi Ava- I wish to remain anonymous (except for my username), but I just joined Wikia. As a non-user, I edited a whole bunch of things (minor spelling and grammar errors, and also copying a couple articles between wikis). I was the "author" of the "Story of the Royal Herds" article - this was copied between wikis ;-). Regards, Birdadmirer 05:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC)"Birdadmirer" (this is my username) I have a question Hey Ava, is there a beginning of Bella Sara page on this wiki? I've heard one mentioned but I can't find it. 18:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ava, I left a comment on where to find Soot in Bella Sara Adventures on the Humans page. 16:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ava, how do you add a link to the Lots O' Horses page? I created a page for it but I don't know how to link it to Lots O' Horses. 15:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Ava,I added a horse to Lots O'Horses page and I can't get it to be linked like the other what do I do?Oct 4,2012. Great new pages! Hi Ava I really like your new Lots o' Horses pages. They're really good! :) Thanks for posting those photos for me, I really appreciate it. I'm not done yet! Hello again! Thank you for helping me with my questions. (And for posting those photos!) I'm not done yet! I'm planning on doing a few more pages for Lots o' Horses. I'm not quite sure which horses I'm going to do yet though... 23:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) More questions Hi Ava, would you happen to know which herds Bukefalos, Iceking, and Nyx belong to? 12:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Okay, if Iceking and Nyx are from different herds, what herd would their foals be in? 12:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ava, have you seen all the pages Birdadmirer has on Bella Sara Wiki? They'd be great for Lot o' Horses! I left a message on her talk page asking if she could move some to The Bella Sara Wiki. I haven't gotten a response yet though. The recent activity for Bella Sara Wiki said that she hasn't been on the wiki since Monday. I hope I get an answer soon! 23:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) She said yes! Hi Ava, she said yes! Birdadmirer said that she'll move some pages to the wiki! :) 15:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool background! Hi Ava, unfortunately I don't know how much she's bringing over, we'll have to wait and see. I really like the cool new background! It's so bright and colorful! 19:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ava, my IP address changed, just so you know. I'm the one who did the Moonsprite and Moonphantom page. Love the new pages! Hi Ava, I love the new pages you created! Cool idea adding spirits to Lots o'Horses! 17:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ava, my IP address seems to have changed back to the one it was before. I made up a username to put at the end of my messages so everyone can recognize me if my address changes again 13:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12(made-up username) Address change! Hello Ava, my address changed again just so you know. Hey Ava, were you the one who added the photo to my Lotus page? On the page it says you added it but the wiki activity says that Birdadmirer added it. 16:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Lotus and Waterlily Hi Ava, you can combine the Lotus and Waterlily pages if you like, but I'm not sure if they're babies or not. I have both their cards in the Sunflowers series, and all they say is that they're twins, nothing about their parents. 22:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 New user Hi Ava, have you seen the things Olivemiheart has been doing? She completely rewrote my Wings page! (I fixed it, but I couldn't remember all the things that we had on the original page.) And she did the same for Jewel, and Thunder too. It's making me mad! Oh, by the way, my IP address changed again. 02:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Misunderstanding I'm sorry about changing the horse pages, I misunderstood your intentions. I had no intentions of making anything more difficult or frustrating for anyone, I just thought the wikia was going for facts and information rather than creative writing. I'm sorry. If you click the arrow beside the Edit button you're able to look at the older posts and find the ones you prefer. Sorry again. Straightened out Hi Ava, I'm glad we got things straightened out with Olive, she seems like a nice person. Thanks for talking to Olive about what our motives are for the wiki. (Oh, and I don't blame you for your comment on Water Horses, I was in the exact same mood. ;) ) 15:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Thanks for understanding! Working with one card pack at a time is a good idea, I'm sorry for coming in and making things confusing. That sounds really good! A personality section would be great. And yes, thanks, I'll do that with the adventures game. Addis, Emberic, and Helia Hello! Don't worry, I didn't forget about the sibling thing. Addis was one of the pages Biradmirer tranferred from Bella Sara wiki. I just edited it. In fact, I was going to ask you about those foals and if we should combine their pages. The Emberic page was one Olive made. 21:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Constellations and Carousels Hi Ava, do you like my idea to add constellations to Lots o' Horses? I'm planning on doing the carousel horses, too. 22:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Another idea! Hey Ava, I just had another idea! How about we have a page devoted to the magical friends of Bella Sara? We could write about how magical friends came to be and have links to the pages we create for each magical friend. 22:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Beginning of it all Hi Ava, I LOVE the Beginning of it all page! Where did you get the info? 11:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Wow! Hi Ava, the person that has been editing the wiki recently isn't me, I was on a trip and couldn't get an Internet connection. On a different note.... Wow! The wiki has a great new background! Same as bellasara.com right? 11:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Flame Hi Ava, Flame is from Herd Airistos, I have a Bella's Ball card that says he is. Being a hot-blooded horse doesn't automatically make that horse belong to Herd Shahazar, being hot-blooded just means that he has a spirited temperament. Hello again! How do you know that Flame is from Herd Shahazar? 16:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 Hi Ava, I suppose that method would work, but there's no way to know for certain that he is originally from Herd Shahazar. So it might be better if we put him in Herd Airistos. After all, we don't know if he even changed herds at all, Herd Airistos could be his original herd. Maybe he's secretly a windrunner. (Doubtful, I have to admit, but it's still a possibility.) 15:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 talk page Hey! Thanks for making this wikia! I hope to do my very best! =) I love Bella Sara and I know a lot about it too. So I will use that talent to make this wikia the best! Flutterangel (talk) 20:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I saw the replacement of the images, which is fine :) I know a lot about Herd Sunflower, having most of the cards, reading the free online book, and unlocking most of the quests in Bella Sara Adventures. I also think we need to create categories for the following: ~ All of the herds, each one separate I.E. Herd Bellasara, Herd Sunflower, etc. ~ Stallions ~ Mares ~ Pegasi ~ Unicorns ~ Regular horses ~ And stuff like that :P It would make finding horses a TON easier. :) See ya soon, Flutterangel (talk) 17:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well each horse is either a mare or a stallion, because there are no geldings in Bella Sara (at least, I think). Otherwise, I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you mean will the categories for mares and stallions go in herds as well? Yes, they COULD be combined, but that would be unnecessary. Either way, both categories would work. I started making categories already, so yeah :) Flutterangel (talk) 14:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) CrystalRose14 (talk) 00:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC)CrystalRose14 HI I AM GLAD TO BE ON THIS BLOG!!! TRUTH IS I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT IT FOR A LLONG TIME!!! I AM JUST SO HAPPY TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! OH AND TO LET YOU KNOW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT THIS BLOG EVEN IF IT DOES NOT SEEM LIKE IT!!! MY PALS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!! :) OH I ALSO MADE A FANFIC ABOUT BELLA SARA!! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU PUT AN OC IN IT PLEASE!! OH TELL MY HOW SHE LOOKS ECT YOU KNOW!! IF YOU WANT TO READ IT GO TO THIS LINK!!! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8566625/1/Bella-Sara-Book-One-Chosen Hi Kitty305! 1. Yo cat is so cute!!!! 2. The wiki is AMAZING, thx 4 letting me join!!!!! :D-LLuci10123 (talk) 12:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Luci10123